This year we have continued to identify novel mAbs in several formats as Fabs, scFvs and eAds against cancer-related proteins mostly for pediatric patients. These mAbs were tested for their activity against cancer cells in vitro and in vivo and used for development of novel approaches for multispecific targeting. Two of the mAbs in CAR format, against CD22 and mesothelin, continued to be tested in clinical trials. We have also characterized drugability of some mAbs including their propensity for aggregation. The major accomplishments are summarized below. 1) Following immune attack, solid tumors upregulate coinhibitory ligands that bind to inhibitory receptors on T cells. This adaptive resistance compromises the efficacy of chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) T cell therapies, which redirect T cells to solid tumors. Our collaborators and we investigated whether programmed death-1-mediated (PD-1-mediated) T cell exhaustion affects mesothelin-targeted CAR T cells using our antibody m912, and explored cell-intrinsic strategies to overcome inhibition of CAR T cells. Using an orthotopic mouse model of pleural mesothelioma, it was determined that relatively high doses of both CD28- and 4-1BB-based second-generation CAR T cells achieved tumor eradication. CAR-mediated CD28 and 4-1BB costimulation resulted in similar levels of T cell persistence in animals treated with low T cell doses; however, PD-1 upregulation within the tumor microenvironment inhibited T cell function. At lower doses, 4-1BB CAR T cells retained their cytotoxic and cytokine secretion functions longer than CD28 CAR T cells. The prolonged function of 4-1BB CAR T cells correlated with improved survival. PD-1/PD-1 ligand [PD-L1] pathway interference, through PD-1 antibody checkpoint blockade, cell-intrinsic PD-1 shRNA blockade, or a PD-1 dominant negative receptor, restored the effector function of CD28 CAR T cells. These findings provide mechanistic insights into human CAR T cell exhaustion in solid tumors and suggest that PD-1/PD-L1 blockade may be an effective strategy for improving the potency of CAR T cell therapies. 2) CD56 (NCAM, neural cell adhesion molecule) is over-expressed in many tumor types, including neuroblastoma, multiple myeloma, small cell lung cancer, ovarian cancer, acute myeloid leukemia, NK-T lymphoma, neuroendocrine cancer and pancreatic cancer. Using phage display, we identified 2 high-affinity anti-CD56 human monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), m900 and m906, which bound to spatially separated non-overlapping epitopes with similar affinity (equilibrium dissociation constant 2.9 and 4.5 nM, respectively). m900 bound to the membrane proximal fibronectin type III-like domains, whereas m906 bound to the N-terminal IgG-like domains. m906 induced significant down-regulation of CD56 in 4 neuroblastoma cell lines tested, while m900-induced downregulation of CD56 was much lower. Antibody-drug conjugates (ADCs) made by conjugation with a highly potent pyrrolobenzodiazepine dimer (PBD) exhibited killing activity that correlated with CD56 down-regulation, and to some extent with in vivo binding ability of the antibodies. The m906PBD ADC was much more potent than m900PBD, likely due to higher CD56-mediated downregulation and stronger binding to cells. Treatment with m906PBD ADC resulted in very potent cytotoxicity (IC50: 0.05-1.7 pM). These results suggest a novel approach for targeting CD56-expressing neuroblastoma cells. Further studies in animal models and in humans are needed to find whether these antibodies and their drug conjugates are promising candidate therapeutics. 3) Acute myeloid leukemia (AML) is an aggressive malignancy, and development of new treatments to prolong remissions is warranted. Chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) T-cell therapies appear promising but on-target, off-tumor recognition of antigen in healthy tissues remains a concern. We isolated a high-affinity (HA) folate receptor beta (FRbeta)-specific single-chain variable fragment (2.48 nm KD) for optimization of FRbeta-redirected CAR T-cell therapy for AML. T cells stably expressing the HA-FRbeta CAR exhibited greatly enhanced antitumor activity against FRbeta(+) AML in vitro and in vivo compared with a low-affinity FRbeta CAR (54.3 nm KD). Using the HA-FRbeta immunoglobulin G, FRbeta expression was detectable in myeloid-lineage hematopoietic cells; however, expression in CD34(+) hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) was nearly undetectable. Accordingly, HA-FRbeta CAR T cells lysed mature CD14(+) monocytes, while HSC colony formation was unaffected. Because of the potential for elimination of mature myeloid lineage, mRNA CAR electroporation for transient CAR expression was evaluated. mRNA-electroporated HA-FRbeta CAR T cells retained effective antitumor activity in vitro and in vivo. Together, our results highlight the importance of antibody affinity in target protein detection and CAR development and suggest that transient delivery of potent HA-FRbeta CAR T cells is highly effective against AML and reduces the risk for long-term myeloid toxicity. 4) Engineered antibody domains (eAds) are promising candidate therapeutics but their half-life is relatively short partly due to weak or absent binding to the neonatal Fc receptor (FcRn). We developed a novel approach to increase the eAd binding to FcRn based on a combination of structure-based design, computational modeling and phage display methodologies. By using this approach, we identified 2 IgG1 CH2-derived eAds fused to a short FcRn-binding motif derived from IgG1 CH3 that exhibited greatly enhanced FcRn binding with strict pH dependency. Importantly, the increased affinity resulted in significantly enhanced FcRn-mediated epithelial transcytosis and prolonged elimination half-life (mean 44.1 hours) in cynomolgus macaques. These results demonstrate for the first time that the half-life of isolated eAds can be prolonged (optimized) by increasing their binding to FcRn while maintaining their small size, which has important implications for development of therapeutics, including eAd-drug conjugates with enhanced penetration in solid tissues. 5) The insulin-like growth factors (IGFs), IGF-1 and IGF-2, have been implicated in the growth, survival and metastasis of a broad range of malignancies including pediatric tumors. They bind to the IGF receptor type 1 (IGF-1R) and the insulin receptor (IR) which are overexpressed in many types of solid malignancies. Activation of the IR by IGF-2 results in increased survival of tumor cells. We have previously identified a novel human monoclonal antibody, m708.5, which binds with high (pM) affinity to both human IGF-1 and IGF-2, and potently inhibits phosphorylation of the IGF-1R and the IR in tumor cells. m708.5 exhibited strong antitumor activity as a single agent against most cell lines derived from neuroblastoma, Ewing family of tumor, rhabdomyosarcoma and osteosarcoma. When tested in neuroblastoma cell lines, it showed strong synergy with temsirolimus and synergy with chemotherapeutic agents in vitro. In xenograft models, the combination of m708.5 and temsirolimus significantly inhibited neuroblastoma growth and prolonged mouse survival. Taken together, these results support the clinical development of m708.5 for pediatric solid tumors with potential for synergy with chemotherapy and mTOR inhibitors. 6) Currently, we participate in the work of the Pediatric Oncology Dream team where we identified and performed initial characterization of several mAbs against targets of importance for childhood cancers. Some of the results were described above and others will be reported in the next year report after additional characterization of those antibodies including in animal models.